Crossover: A Movie in the arcade
by terrietont
Summary: Queen Elsa visits litwak's arcade to see a movie in pacman's place with Anna. At the same time Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope Go to the same movie! Unfortunately the cinemas have designated seating orders. Elsa is forced to sit next to Ralph: Ralph's first impression on the snow queen starts off embarrassing and awkward: but could Elsa be opening up eventually?


Ralph sat there awkwardly trying not to stare at the pretty- no beautiful- Gorgeous! girl he's ever seen. She sat there minding her own business trying to concentrate on the movie, as did the wrecker.

The popcorn was strapped in the centre of the chair leg. Ralph's arm without looking attempted to reach for the popcorn bag. Elsa's body jumped a little: something was touching her right hand...

Ralph's eyes widened realizing he had accidentally tried to grab the Queen's hand. He blushed clearing his throat quickly removing his grip as fast as possible. Elsa let the little misunderstanding go as she proceeded to watch the movie.

A few minutes later after the awkward thing had happened, Ralph began to sweat: that's weird he could of sworn the cinema was cold... Oh god...,sweat stains around his armpits were visible enough to see from a mile away, luckily it was dark in the cinemas so thank god for that!

A few more minutes past: Ralph began to get restless. Elsa's eyes were fixed to the screen so luckily he wasn't on watch the whole time. Ralph took a sip of soda to take his mind off the stunning quite exposed lady.

Realizing he took a sip too fast he fought all will powers not to cough. A loud cough made Elsa jump from her seat. She looked over to the coughing wrecker with a concerned look. As Ralph desperately tried to beat his chest to stop coughing. "Are you okay?" The girl asked him with her deep soothing voice. "Yeah... -cough- I just um -cough- choked on so-cough- some soda" he answered sheepishly. Elsa smiled politely before turning back to the screen.

Elsa began to feel peckish for some jelly snakes. Ralph's mind was off the stunning girl he was finally ready to relax and watch the film. Elsa tapped his shoulders

Ahh no worrying about a beautiful stranger and no-  
"Could you please pass me the snakes?" Elsa whispered looking at him.

She's looking at me... She's looking at me...  
Okay get it together Ralph... Get it together.  
It took him a few seconds to register what she had actually asked.

"Uhhhhh..." he stared lovestruck dumly. "The snakes" Elsa whispered pointing at the bag of jelly snakes. Oh. She wasn't saying all those things he thought in his fantasy she was just wanting a snack. "Uhhhhh oh... Sure!" Ralph whisper-said back handing her the bag. "Thanks" She politely said before staring at the screen taking small delicate bites of a jelly snake.

Ralph hadn't realized he was staring at her After she had gotten the snakes. Elsa spotted him alerted she looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You umm had something on your face..." Ralph lied. Elsa blinked before feeling her face in uncertainty. "You got it" Ralph lied again saying that she had got whatever was "supposedly" on her face.

Elsa shrugged and went back to the movie. Ralph mentally slapped himself for telling such a fib, well telling her "Oh I just think you're beautiful" would lead to a very awkward position.

A few more minutes later: Ralph's arms were starting to stiffen up: he couldn't be bothered to go outside to stretch, forgetting that Elsa was right next to him he stretched as his right arm colided with Elsa's head. Whack!"

"Ow!" Elsa yelped out quietly, looking over to a sorry looking Wrecker. "I'm so sorry, oh my gosh!" Ralph whispered Frantically. Elsa shrugged rubbing her head lightly: "It's fine" She said mutually, getting a little bit irritated.

Ralph was getting a little uncomfortable with his arms locked in the seat. He cautiously looked over to the woman making sure not to irritate her further. "I- is it okay if I rest my arms across the seat? My arms are kinda stiff from the chair..." He whispered to her sheepishly: Elsa stared for a second trying to process what he had said. "Oh... Um sure that's fine..." she politely approved feeling a little awkward as the stranger rested his arms inches away from contact.

Ralph had actually lost a few nerves being able to relax near this woman when he was almost or even fully touching his arms across her cold delicate skin.

This time Elsa began to feel a little uneasy: a few crackling sounds followed by a thin layer of frost coated the arm rest ever so slightly. Oh no, now? She was coating the seats with frost?!

Oh god..Her eyes darted back and fourth uncomfortably. She couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic. She had to get out now! To avoid freezing the room...

"Excuse me..." she whispered nervously as she sped her pace out of the cinemas and into the lobby.

Ralph sat there relaxed until he looked over towards the woman: who was no longer concentrating on the film: she looked worried or scared... "Excuse me..." She whispered unpredictably. And just like that walked quickly out of the darkened room.

Ralph's heart pauses for a moment. Does he stink? Is it his bad breath? Is he sweating again? He was getting very self conscious.


End file.
